1. Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods that provide an external indicator on a vehicle and/or transmits notification information from the vehicle to one or more other vehicles or to one or more devices indicating that the vehicle is operating with semi-autonomous or autonomous features. The external indicator is visible from outside the vehicle to notify or show others that the vehicle is currently operating with semi-autonomous or autonomous features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many automotive companies are currently developing semi-autonomous and autonomous vehicles. A semi-autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that has a driver but provides driver assistance such as automatic braking in the event of a potential accident. Semi-autonomous vehicles provide the driver with many advanced active driving and safety features. A semi-autonomous vehicle utilizes sensors and intelligent systems to augment what the driver is doing by enhancing the driver's ability to safely operate and control the vehicle. This is often thought of as a co-pilot where the sensors and intelligent systems are used to give the driver assistance when needed.
An autonomous vehicle, also known as a self-driving vehicle, is a vehicle that does not have a driver. Autonomous vehicles sense their surroundings and navigate without a driver or driver input. Advanced control systems and techniques such as radars, sensors, GPS and computer vision are implemented in autonomous vehicles to assist with self-driving maneuvers. These advanced control systems and techniques interpret sensory information to identify appropriate navigation paths and relevant signage as well as provide obstacle avoidance. Autonomous vehicles are capable of updating their maps in real-time allowing the vehicles to keep track of their position even when conditions change or when they approach or enter new environments. Semi-autonomous and autonomous vehicles are thought of as providing a safe, effective and efficient means of transportation.
Drivers of non-autonomous vehicles and third parties, however, might find it difficult to identify or determine which vehicles on the road are semi-autonomous or autonomous. For example, some autonomous vehicles have large cameras and equipment on top of their hoods, roofs and trunks. This equipment can be seen when close up but is difficult to see when far away. Also, semi-autonomous vehicles generally don't have cameras and equipment that are visible by other drivers or third parties.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that help drivers and third parties identify semi-autonomous and autonomous vehicles.